The Things We Do For Love Ch 1
by Minako-Ai
Summary: Zhao Hires a bounty hunter in order to get rid of Zuko so he can finally hunt the Avatar down in peace. What Zhao doesn't know is that the Bounty hunter and Zuko go way back. OMG...NOt a ZukoXJunXKataraXOC's no pairings except OCXOC


The Things We Do For Love

Commander Zhao had just landed in the docks of a small island in the Earth Kingdom. He had heard from the pirates that a famous bounty hunter was living staying at the village

8888888888

"Hold still. I can't get it on strait with you twitching like that." A woman was standing on a stool trying to fix the man's fake beard.

"This isn't going to work. Oh it itches what's this stuff made of anyway?" He wiggled his nose making the mustache crooked again. The woman sighed and stuck it back on strait.

"Hog-Monkey hair." She said simply and shook her free hand at him "Listen if Commander Zhao comes in here and sees that's scar it's over. This plan has to work, our lives depend on it. Don't you want to go back home? He muttered a yes. "Good now hold still and let me fix this! I still have to paint my face!"

888888888888

Commander Zhao stared at the Pai Sho board and finally moved his tile. The man across him scratched his beard in thought. Finally Zhao spoke up.

"So my good man do we have a deal?"

The man moved a tile and then looked away from the board where a very pretty geisha sat she smiled and waved her fan at him her blue eyes twinkled in the candle light.

"How much are we talking about, I don't come cheap. I'll need a boat and some supplies that will come to fifty gold pieces right there along with the regular fee. Of course this will all be paid before the mission." He looked back at the geisha and waved her over. "I'd like some more tea please." The geisha nodded and brought over the tea pot as she was pouring the man some tea when she accidentally dropped one of her hair combs. Zhao went to pick it up but it had slid across the room.

"Let me get that for you my lady." The Geisha smiles nods and as soon as Zhao's back is turned she starts rearranging tiles on the board.

"What are you doing? I was winning!" The man hissed at her. She opened her fan and mouthed back.

"If you want this plan to work let him win. It's the only way, trust me." Zhao had returned the comb. "Thank you, Admiral."

"It's Commander." Zhao felt the blood rushing to his cheeks she smiled so sweetly and lowered her fan.

"Oh forgive me Commander, but with your talent at Pai Sho I'm sure it won't be for long." Zhao looked back at the board and noticed he had won. He turned back to the bearded man who was looking annoyed.

"Well isn't that a pleasant surprise? I'll tell you what Bounty hunter I'll give you a hundred gold pieces for supplies and then your regular price." The man perked up and scratched his beard again.

"You've got a deal. Just give me and name and their as good as dead." Zhao smiled the thought of that spoiled brat prince dead made him very delighted indeed.

"Prince Zuko is who I want you to take care of for me." There was a sudden crash and both men turned to see the Geisha had dropped the tea pot.

"Is everything alright?" Zhao stood up and walked over to her by then she had quickly regained her composure.

"Yes, I just get so dizzy sometimes." She giggled and turned back to the other man. "My Lord may I step outside for some fresh air?" He nodded and she bowed to both of them and exited the room. The man stood and bowed to Zhao.

"Good game Commander I will have to challenge you on a rematch, but I must also excuse myself. I'll expect payment shortly I trust you know what to do?" Zhao nodded and the man silently left. He rubbed his hands together soon he thought soon he would be able to hunt for the Avatar without interruptions.

888888888888888

"Zuki?" no answer he knocked again "Mizuki open the door." He heard a muffled sound which probably meant she was cursing him. "Zuki, I'm not going to kill Zuko." The muffled noise stopped and he heard her unlock the door, but it didn't open.

"Jiang, I have a plan but you might not like it." The door opened a crack and she finally let Jiang in. She had rubbed her makeup off and was smiling. Not a good sign. "But first," She reached up and ripped off his fake beard and mustache. He howled as she studied her handiwork. "Oh that's much better I hate facial hair." Now Jiang's scar was clearly visible she rubbed her thumb over the shiny pink skin. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face.

"That hurt! Well tell me the plan so we can get started." She smiled and pulled out a very large dark red dress and Jiang's heart stopped "No way." She nodded and grinned wickedly.

"Oh yes, you will become Geisha!"


End file.
